


An Old Song

by BigMich



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don Rosa verse, F/M, Goldie tries to be kind to him, Hearts of the Yukon, Scrooge is stupid and stubborn, Sharing a Bed, The Prisoner of White Agony Creek, soft romance, yes it's one of those fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMich/pseuds/BigMich
Summary: “We could just share the bed.” She said with the voice of someone who was declaring an obvious truth.Scrooge looked at her, frowning. “Are you mad lass? Where's your modesty?”“My modesty?”“Don't you have any decency?”





	An Old Song

Against what he believed, Goldie did know how to start a fire. A woman who knows how to start a fire is a woman who once had suffered the cold. They were around the fire, Goldie was sitting next to him. Scrooge had brought her a blanket so she could cover herself up. It was clan McDuck's tartan, but she didn't know it. It felt strangely weird to look at her wrapped in it.  
“Ah m sorry for yer dress”  
“It's fine.” She found a needle and some cotton in Scrooge's stuff and was sewing the biggest holes in it. “I'll buy another one, I just don't want to freeze to death now.”  
“Aye”  
She often sang while they were around the fire, songs she would often sing at the Blackjack. Her voice didn't sound mad nor mean while she was singing, it was soft and soothing like honey, and after many days it started to bring peace to Scrooge's weary mind.  
“You know, you might sing too. One day.”  
“Mhm? Ah, Ah don't sing”  
“Why?”  
“I don't know these songs.”  
“Of course, you never come to my ballroom.”  
“I don't want to share a drink with the awful people who come to your place.”  
“I wouldn't either, but business is business. You must know a song, any song. Does the place you come from have any song?”  
“Scotland? Aye, Scots have many songs.”  
“Sing one, then. I know no Scottish song.”  
“I won't sing for you.”  
She smirked. “I see now.”  
“What”  
“You won't sing _for me_. Do I make you uncomfortable?”  
Oh, she didn't even know how much. “It's not that.”  
“Then prove I'm wrong. Sing something.”  
“It was a long day, don't torture me now.”  
“I often sing for you.”  
“I have never asked you to.”  
“But you do like it.”  
It was true. And she was giving it to him for free. People paid to come and hear her singing.  
“I don't hate it.”  
Goldie pouted nervously. “You're impossible.” She got up. “I'm going inside. Are you coming?”  
“Ah might sleep here tonight.” He replied.  
“Why on Earth would you sleep here? It's fucking cold tonight. Is your brain completely frozen now?”  
“The roof of the woodbin is broken, remember?”  
“Why don't you just sleep inside? There's room enough”  
Because of her. She was in the cabin too.  
“It wouldn't be convenient.”  
“Convenient?”  
“Aye”  
“We could just share the bed.” She said with the voice of someone who was declaring an obvious truth.  
Scrooge looked at her, frowning. “Are you mad lass? Where's your modesty?”  
“My modesty?”  
“Don't you have any decency?”  
She blinked in silence. “Is this because I'm a woman? Since the day you brought me here I have been more a miner than you. Also, you do realize that I work in a saloon, right?”  
Scrooge clenched his teeth. “I'm not that kind of man.”  
“Oh my fucking God are you serious?” She screamed “I'm just saying that you shouldn't sleep in the fucking wildness just because of modesty! I'm not parting my legs for you so you really have nothing to worry about. Or is this too hard for your stubborn Scottish head to understand?”  
“Do women in this country invite men in their bed this easily?”  
At that Goldie clenched her fists and then walked to him to grab the Scotman by the collar and push his face in the snow. “Fuck you, stay here if you like it. I won't be called easy woman by anyone tonight.” She said before leaving him and getting inside the cabin.  
Doing so, though, Scrooge found himself with his jacket wet with snow. He couldn't stay outside now if he didn't want to risk to get seriously sick, and Goldie knew it. Wicked and dangerous woman.  
Scrooge was angry but defeated. He extinguished the fire and then got inside the cabin. Goldie was by the bed, back turned to him, just in the moment when she was taking off her dress. Scrooge would have screamed if his voice didn't get stuck in his own throat. Luckily he realized that under her lacerated dress she was still wearing a long white gown, so he didn't risk to see anything shameful.  
Though, he could have just turned his head. But he didn't.  
Goldie turned her eyes and noticed him by the cabin's door. She didn't look surprised, nor bothered. “Starin' now? Could you at least knock on the door?” She said, folding her dress.  
“Sorry... Ah dinnae ken ye-”  
“It's fine. I'm not offended. But next time you say I'm an easy woman you will pay to see me undressing.”  
Scrooge violently coughed at those unexpected words.  
“I expected that, Scrooge McDuck only cares about money.” Goldie said, sitting in bed. “You should have made a bigger bed.”  
“I just didn't plan to share this with anyone.”  
“You truly are the most miserable man I have ever met, not even hoping to have company.”  
Scrooge turned his back at her and took off his coat and wore a shirt that wasn't wet and then sat on bed. It really was a too small space. Just lying still in bed he could touch her elbow. This was most frustrating.  
“Are you nervous?” She asked.  
Scrooge turned his back to her. “No”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aye”  
She didn't say anything more and looked up at the ceiling.  
“The real question is that why you are so comfortable.”  
“Really, comfortable in this bed without mattress is a big word.” She said “Would you rather I was a scared virgin child freaking out at a man by my side?”  
“I would understand that.” Because he was a virgin child and he was freaking out.  
“Why do you think it's so weird that I'm not worried? You have never given me reason to be scared of you.” She paused “The first day you brought me here I was worried you might hurt me. But you didn't, you never did, you offered me the room and slept for days in the woodbin. You are a rude and stubborn miner but you are not that kind of piece of shit.”  
Scrooge closed his eyes. That was kinda reassuring. “I was raised to be respectful to women.” He mused over her words “Do you... often have to deal with men like that?”  
Goldie frowned. “I don't want to talk about it.”  
“Aye. I'm sorry.”  
They spent some time, back against back, in the small wooden bed, in silence, trying to sleep. Actually, Goldie didn't seem overly bothered by the whole situation. Scrooge, on the other side, was a complete mess. His innocence touched Goldie's small empathy.  
“Is this the first time you share bed with a woman?”  
“Shut up and sleep.”  
“You said you traveled all around the world, did you visit only the towns where there was no woman around?”  
“Why don't you just sleep?”  
“I'm just trying to understand.” She said, switching her position and turning on her side to look at his back. “Why don't you tell me about your travels?” Then she added “Why don't you tell me about your family?”  
“Me family?”  
“Yeah, you told me you are travelling to help them.”  
“Aye...” Scrooge turned to lie on his back and looked up at the ceiling, not to look at how close Goldie actually was. Goddammit, men would pay, men would kill to have such a woman -the star of the North!!- in their bed and he was being so incredibly stupid. “Well, back in Glasgow I have my father and two younger sisters. My mother died last year.” He murmured.  
Goldie's expression softened. “I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.”  
“It's... fine. I don't want your pity.”  
“It's not pity, you tight ass.” she sighed “It's... sad. You...”  
“Weren't there for her. Aye, Ah ken.”  
Goldie didn't know what to say at that. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
“Ah often think about my sisters. The youngest one could barely speak when I left, probably she is a woman now. Ah m missing so much of their lives.”  
Goldie blinked and folded an arm under her head. Her beautiful golden hair spread on the pillow. “You make their lives possible by sending them the money to have what they need. You made their happiness possible.”  
Scrooge smiled softly at that. He didn't know she was able to say sweet words. “My father is a poor but good man. He couldn't give me much but he taught enough to inspire me to become better. I want my family to have what my father couldn't give us because he had a family to take care of.”  
“You do look quite caring”  
“I believe Ah m. I used to take good care of my sister Hortense and she is not an easy baby.”  
“If she is stubborn like you are I can believe so.”  
And they both laughed at that. Goldie smiled softly. “Do you feel better now?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Do you feel less nervous?”  
“Ah... well, aye. Ye were doing this for me?”  
She smiled. “I just thought that you needed something to distract yourself. See? I don't bite. You can relax around me, I won't hurt you. I don't have bad intentions, I just want you to find peace and sleep.”  
Oh, and he wanted to be bitten by that mouth. And let his fingers through her hair like gold. Scrooge moved his gaze away from her tender expression.  
“I.... mhm, thank ye. It was kind of ye.”  
She smiled. “Why don't you tell me more about your family?”

He had never talked so much in his whole life, probably. He had always been alone and never knew he had this need to talk to someone. He told Goldie everything. Like he had never opened himself to anyone. For hours he told her about clan McDuck and gently laughed at her attempts to remember the name of his relatives. He told her about his dead mother, about his poor father, about that miserable of his uncle, but mostly about his younger sisters. He found Goldie really cute, in the candlelight, being so patient to listen to him for so long.  
After a while he had to stop to take breath and Goldie smiled happily, closing her eyes.  
“Are ye sleepy?”  
“Mhm, not too much. I like listening.”  
“Ye should sleep though. We both should.”  
Goldie hugged the only pillow in the bed and Scrooge found himself wishing she could hold on him that way. He would hold her in his arms and keep warm in the cold Klondike nights, protect her from mean men, comfortingly stroke her hair. And she needed none of these things.  
No, she was strong herself, she knew how to start a fire to protect herself from the cold wind of the Yukon, she knew how to keep at distance the men who approached her in the saloon and still make so they would keep coming and run her business.  
Oh, couldn't she be more perfect?  
“You feel good now?”  
“Aye, Ah do.”  
“Good.”  
“Thank ye. Ah... I trust you.” And it sounded so much like 'I love you'.  
Goldie smiled and took his hand to keep him close during her sleep. Scrooge stared at her for the rest of the night, till he fell asleep, and dreamed of her too. Didn't move his hand from hears the whole time. 

Now he was walking all the way back from Dawson. Everything was fine now, his concession still belonged to him, and all the rest turned just fine.  
He kept the letter inside his pocket, didn't open it yet.  
Tonight Goldie won't sing. The ballroom burned down, in that incident. But she was safe, this he knew. And it was the only thing that mattered.  
On the way back to his concession, Scrooge McDuck sang to the hills and the snow a song that reminded him of home.

__

Should old acquaintance be forgot  
and never thought upon  
The flames of love extinguished  
and fully past and gone  
Is thy sweet heart now grown so cold  
that loving breast of thine  
That thou canst never once reflect  
On old long syne. 

He would start a fire, sit in front of him, and think of Goldie waiting for him in the flames, and he would sing a song that reminded him of past days. Time in Scotland, and those days he spent with her. And that night when she asked him to sing and he didn't. And when later they slept in the same bed, holding hands, when he should only had held her in his arms. 

He would start a fire, sit down and maybe open the letter she sent him, listen to the fire in front of him and think of her beautiful voice, look at the stars above him and think of her wonderful eyes.  
“Cannae forget. She is everywhere around me.”


End file.
